Display packaging is designed to show the prospective purchaser what he or she is getting while, at the same time, the packaging adequately protects the product. Such packaging is widely used on many products, including foods. Where a single non-exotic product is involved the packaging is simple and conventional.
With food products it is conventional to provide a box container having a front "window". The food product is packaged behind the window, visible but separated from the environment by a plastic window 37 pane", for example.